Une histoire, notre histoire
by Seilyne
Summary: Une feuille de papier au grain épais, un crayon, une palette de peinture. L'un assis face à son chevalet, l'autre étendu sur un divan. L'artiste et son modèle.


Bonjour,

Je sais que ça fait un moment maintenant que je vous ai abandonnés, laissant une de mes histoires en suspend.

Honnêtement je ne sais pas si je la finirai un jour.

En attendant de savoir, je vous livre autre chose. J'avais envie d'ecrire ces derniers jours et j'ai pondu quelque chose.

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

Nom de l'auteur : Seilyne

Titre : Son histoire, notre histoire

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Couple : Sasu/Naru

Raiting : M - Pour les chapitres futurs

Genre : Romance

* * *

_Hey. Ou bonjour._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment écrire. Du moins ce n'est pas ma vocation. J'ai juste besoin d'écrire car ces derniers temps il se passe beaucoup trop de choses autour de moi. _

_Non, en fait, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses cette année._

_Je n'ai pas la prétention de vouloir écrire un chef d'oeuvre, je veux juste écrire. Quelque chose me pousse à écrire. Je pense que j'écris pour moi, pour que d'ici quelques années je puisse espérer me rappeler de cette année. En lisant mes mots peut être que j'arriverai à ressentir à nouveau cette vague de chaleur, ces moments de tristesse et de joie avec autant de puissance et autant de force qu'aujourd'hui. _

_On va dire ça alors. J'écris pour moi, pour la postérité, pour le souvenir. _

_Par où commencer ? _

_Je pense écrire à la 3ème personne, cela me permettra d'être plus précis dans mes descriptions et de pouvoir romancer un petit peu mon récit, me permettant ainsi de décrire les pensées et sentiments des autres protagonistes de l'histoire. De toute façon je ne demande l'avis de personne. Je fais bien ce que je veux. _

_Je repose donc la question. Par où commencer ? _

_Je vais vous raconter l'histoire qui a fait prendre à ma vie un étrange tournant. Ce garçon. Ce garçon qui m'a vraiment fait comprendre ce que le mot "vivre" signifiait. _

/

Naruto était allongé sur le transat de son petit balcon. Il fumait sa cigarette profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de cette journée de Septembre quand il vit une voiture noire se garer sur le parking de sa résidence.

Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'il vivait dans son appartement, il avait quitté le foyer familiale pour faire ses études dans la capitale japonaise. Il avait maintenant vingt deux ans et faisait sa deuxième année aux Beaux Arts en section peinture. Son rêve était de devenir peintre bien sur. Il rêvait d'arriver un jour à suggerer la lumière comme un peintre flamand tel que Van Eyck et d'avoir la précision des formes d'un corps comme ces peintres français du XVIIIeme siècle.

Sa deuxième année aux Beaux Arts commençait et il etait ravi.

La résidence était constituée de deux immeubles qui se faisaient face, séparés par un parking. Le jeune blond était au deuxième étage, une vraie aubaine pour lui. Ni trop haut, ni trop bas.

Un jeune homme sortit de la voiture noire qui s'était garée quelques minutes plus tôt. Naruto l'inspecta car il ne le reconnaissait pas. Plutôt grand, brun, l'âge du blond certainement. Un nouveau sûrement. Naruto tira une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette et l'écrasa dans son cendrier posé près de lui sur une petite table en bois.

/

Enfin arrivé. La route était longue pour Sasuke. Il avait roulé six heures, maintenant il était enfin arrivé chez lui, dans son nouvel appartement. Il avait décidé qu'il prendrait un appartement meublé pour éviter d'avoir à acheter les meubles et de le faire venir jusqu'à Tokyo. Il avait choisit une résidence plutôt calme dans la banlieue de la capitale, tout en s'assurant quand même d'être bien desservit par les transports.

Il ouvrit la baie vitrée et sortit sur son balcon pour profiter de la légère brise qui s'était levée, annonçant le début de la soirée. Il s'étira bruyamment, ses jambes et son dos étaient engourdis par les heures passé assis dans sa voiture.

Il regarda l'immeuble qui faisait face au sien. Des familles faisaient des grillades et rigolaient joyeusement, d'autre regardaient la télévison la fenêtre ouverte pour profiter du rafraîchissement de la température.

Mais le regard de Sasuke fut attiré par son voisin d'en face, celui du deuxième étage, juste en face de son balcon. Un jeune homme blond, lisant sur son transat, une cigarette à la bouche. Il sourit et ferma les yeux profitant de l'instant de silence.

/

Si il y a une chose que Naruto aimait plus que tout, c'était ça. Il avait ses petits moments solitaires, comme des secrets. Il aimait, aux alentours de minuit, s'installer sur sa terrasse et regarder les gens de l'immeuble d'en face. Il adorait regarder ce qui se passait chez les gens, lui caché dans l'obscurité. Non ce n'était pas du voyeurisme. Ça l'inspirait. Il imaginait la vie que pouvait mener ces gens.

Il en connaissait quelques uns, mais chez eux il ne regardait pas, car il n'y avait rien à imaginer. Ses voisins étaient comme les protagonistes de sa grande histoire et il aimait voir les gens passer de pièce en pièce, vivant, riant, criant parfois. Il inventait des vies, il les dessinaient souvent.

De son balcon, Naruto dessinaient les personnes de six appartements. Il avait commencé à son arrivée à la capitale, pour s'occuper, et finalement avait continué.

Il avait déjà rempli deux carnets de ses croquis. Aujourd'hui il commençait son nouveau carnet. Il s'installa sur son transat et s'alluma une cigarette.

Il écrivait sur sa page de garde : _Des histoires sans histoire - Carnet n°3._

Il leva les yeux et tomba sur lui. C'était l'homme qu'il avait vu plus tôt sortir de sa voiture noire. Il était juste en face de lui.

Il le voyait mal dans l'obscurité, mais il se souvenait de ses cheveux sombres. Nouveau voisin, nouveaux croquis, nouvelle histoire. Ainsi il le baptisa Raven.

/

Il faisait beau dehors, le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, Sasuke décida alors d'aller faire un peu de jogging. A côté de la résidence il y avait un parc, autant en profiter. Il enfila son pantalon de sport et ses baskets et descendit les marches d'escalier rapidement afin de s'échauffer.

Il couru doucement pour éviter de se fatiguer trop vite. Il arrivait dans le parc. Sasuke adorait le crissement des graviers sous ses chaussures, cela lui donnait une impression spéciale qu'il adorait. Le vent encore frais du matin soufflait dans les feuilles des arbres, Sasuke inspirait à plein poumons.

Cela faisait quinze minutes qu'il parcourait le parc quand il le vit allonger sur le banc de bois qui flanquait la route.

Son voisin blond. Il lisait un livre "Cent ans de solitude". Sasuke sourit. Il avait adoré ce livre.

\- Très bon livre, lança Sasuke.

Le blond se releva avec difficulté et sourit à son interlocuteur.

\- Oui je le lis pour la cinquième fois.

Il put enfin mettre un visage sur cette chevelure blonde qu'il avait aperçu hier. Il avait des yeux bleus immenses et un sourire éclatant. Il était habillé d'un simple t-shirt blanc et d'un jean.

\- T'es le nouveau voisin ? demanda le blond.

\- Ouais on va dire ça.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'être frapper par la beauté de Raven. Même après le sport, la peau légèrement rougie par l'effort il était beau. Sa peau devait être d'une blancheur extrême, comme une opale. Ses yeux noirs lui provoquèrent un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale. Cet homme était terrifiant. Cette beauté était terrifiante.

\- Je m'appelle Naruto.

\- Enchanté Naruto.

Le téléphone de Sasuke sonna.

\- Excuse moi, je dois te laisser.

\- Oui.

Sasuke décrocha son téléphone et fit demi tour. Son frère l'appelait pour prendre des nouvelles, savoir comment s'était passé son emménagement. Sasuke lui disait qu'il se faisait beaucoup trop de souci et que maintenant il était grand et qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul.

/

Naruto se retrouvait un peu comme une pauvre gamine qui découvre la beauté pour la première fois. Il regardait vaguement la télévision, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Il ne lui avait pas dit son nom. Cela l'embêtait à moitié. D'un côté il aurait aimé mettre un visage sur cet homme qui lui avait fait tout de même tourné un peu la tête, mais d'un autre côté, il perdrait le nom avec lequel il l'avait baptisé.

Il s'était promis d'arrêter de tomber dans ses travers. Il s'était promis d'arrêter de désirer tous les hommes qui lui faisait un peu d'œil. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il aimait l'art. Et pour lui le corps de l'homme était la plus grande oeuvre d'art jamais faite. Il était sensibles aux courbes et aux contre courbes du corps humain. Ses cinq sens étaient émerveillés au contact d'un corps. Il aimait entendre la respiration, les gémissement, goûter de sa langue le goût de la sueur de son partenaire, parcourir du bout des doigts le corps succombant à ses caresses, sentir l'odeur du sexe, le parfum mélangé à la transpiration... Et enfin voir. Voir les visages se crisper au moment de la jouissance.

Il avait un érection puissante qui lui faisait mal. Il se leva et ouvrir la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud dans son appartement, le soleil tapait sur la vitre, son appartement ressemblait à un four.

Il s'installa à nouveau dans son canapé, baissa son pantalon et saisit son sexe entre ses mains dans le but de se soulager.

/

Sasuke sortait sur son balcon pour s'installer dans un transat afin de commencer son nouveau livre quand, curieux il regarda vers chez son voisin blond.

Il rougit instantanément quand il vit son voisin en train de se caresser le sexe. Il pouvait l'entendre gémir de chez lui.

Après tout il faisait ce qu'il voulait, c'était un homme, avec des envies, il avait bien le droit de s'octroyer ce genre de plaisir de temps à autres.

Sasuke essaya tant bien que mal de l'ignorer et de son concentrer dans la lecture de son livre mais c'était dur. Il savait que son voisin se caressait de l'autre côté et il relisait la même ligne encore et encore, sans arriver à passer à la phrase suivante.

/

Après sa petite affaire, Naruto décida de s'installer dans son transat dehors afin de profiter du soleil de l'après-midi.

Il prit avec lui ses lunettes de soleil et s'alluma une cigarette. Discrètement, à travers ses verres teintés il regarda vers chez Raven.

Il était sur sa terrasse en train de lire. Est ce qu'il avait pu le voir ? Ou l'entendre ?

Non cela lui paraissait impossible. Il rougit légèrement à la pensée que son voisin avait put l'observer en train de se donner du plaisir, mais ceci ne fit que l'exciter davantage.

Naruto aimait le le sexe. Depuis qu'il avait découvert ce plaisir le plus humain il n'avait jamais réussi à s'en passer. Il aimait le sexe comme il aimait prendre une douche, lire ou manger. C'était vital, cela faisait partie de sa vie au même titre que d'autres activités. Il ne faut pas le voir comme un pervers. Naruto était juste un homme qui savait que la vie était bien trop courte pour se préoccuper de ce se peuvent penser les gens. Il aimait les bienfaits du sexe et ne s'en cachait pas.

Raven éveillait ses instincts les es plus primaires, il se sentait comme un gamin qui désire la plus belle fille de sa classe et qui se fait des films. Il le voyait sur sa terrasse, serein avec sa bière dans une main et son livre dans l'autre. Oui il était vraiment beau. Naruto se leva et alla chercher son carnet de croquis et un crayon de papier. Il s'installe à nouveau dans son transat et commença à dessiner son voisin. Il voulait dessiner cette attitude, il voulait essayer de dessiner cet instant. Il portait des lunettes pour lire, lui donnant un air plus sérieux et stricte. Il traça les ligne de sa mâchoire, de son cou, ses épaules... À mesure que son dessin prenait forme il avait l'impression de donner plus de sensorialité à son dessin, il avait presque l'impression de sentir la chaleur de la peau de son modèle sous les doigts.

Naruto regretta de ne pas être plus près de Raven afin de mieux saisir les détails de son expression. Il décida de remplir les blancs de son visage avec ce dont il se souvenait de leur rencontre un peu plus tôt dans le parc aujourd'hui. Des cheveux sombres et des yeux d'encre qui avaient plongés au fond de son âme.

Naruto était tout ce qu'on peu qualifier d'artiste. Il avait cette sensibilité particulière qui lui faisait ressentir les choses plus fort, qui lui faisait voir les couleurs plus éclatantes. Il aimait cette sensibilité particulière. Il aimait voir des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Et il était certain que personne ne pourrait ressentir avec autant de force et de justesse la violence du regard de Raven.

/

Sasuke était venu pour étudier l'art car ce domaine le passionnait depuis de nombreuses années. Il avait fait des études de commerce et souhaitait se spécialiser dans la vente d'œuvres d'art.

Avant d'emménager à la capitale il avait souvent posé nu comme habillé pour des cours de dessin. Il aimait voir les futurs talents le représenter et voir de quoi paraissait lorsqu'il était esquissé. Narcissique ? Peut être un peu. Mais ce n'était pas sa motivation première. Mais c'était surtout l'amour du dessin et de l'art en général qui le motivait à servir de modèle.

Il décida donc de se renseigner auprès de l'école des Beaux Arts afin de prêter son corps aux étudiants.

Il avait le trac. Il ne connaissait pas son nouveau "public". Puis le nombre n'était sûrement pas le même que dans les cours de dessin de province dans lesquels il avait l'habitude de poser.

Il entra donc dans la salle vêtu seulement d'un peignoir et s'installa sur le divan.

\- Bonjour , installez vous confortablement et enlevez votre peignoir, les étudiants ne vont pas tarder à entrer dans la salle, lui dit le professeur.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et enleva son peignoir. Il se lova sur le canapé et le professeur lui indiqua la position qu'il devait prendre.

\- Vous êtes à l'aise ? Vous vous sentez de tenir comme ça, une heure et demi ?

\- Oui. Sans problème, répondit le brun.

Le silence tomba dans la salle, il inspecta les chevalets. Il y en avait au moins quarante dans la pièce.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et les étudiants entrèrent dans la classe.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et inspira un grand coup.

/

Quand il entra dans la salle de classe, Naruto sentit ses pieds se dérober sous son corps.

Raven était là, allongé nu sur le divan des modèles.

Sa peau était parfaite, immaculée. Ses cheveux noir légèrement en bataille au sommet de sa tête.

Il entendit des murmures s'élever dans la salle de classe.

Il prit un chevalet pas trop proche du divan mais pas trop loin non plus. Il ne voulait absolument pas manquer l'occasion de dessiner son voisin de la manière la plus parfaite qu'il soit. Il était splendide. Sa beauté lui coupa le souffle.

Il croisa les yeux sombres de Raven et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Le brun ne cilla pas.

\- Bonjour à tous. Nous remercions chaleureusement Sasuke de bien vouloir poser pour cette séance de nu. Aujourd'hui je vous demanderez de vous appliquer particulièrement sur le torse et les cuisses qui sont des éléments particulièrement importants dans la représentation du corps humain. Les proportions doivent être parfaite.

Il s'appelait Sasuke. Sa bouche était devenue sèche, sa déglutition se faisait difficile.

Les étudiants se mirent au travail. Naruto souffla un grand coup et observa son modèle. Il lui faisait face, allongé sur le côté, le bras gauche lui soutenait la tête tandis que l'autre était posé nonchalamment sur sa hanche.

Il commença par esquisser les volumes principaux du corps pour donner une allure globale à son dessin. Puis il affina les traits, donnant une forme plus réaliste au visage et au corps de Sasuke.

Malgré tout la tension sexuelle qui émanait du corps du brun, Naruto arrivait à garder son calme et son professionnalisme artistique.

/

Sasuke était embrassé. A aucun moment il n'avait pu imaginer que son voisin était aux Beaux Arts et qu'il devrait poser nu devant lui.

Et a y regarder de plus près, le blond non plus ne s'attendait pas non plus à le voir ici puisqu'il avait rougit en rentrant dans la salle de classe.

Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Son nom commençait par un M. Ou plutôt par un R. Enfin bref, aucune espèce d'importance. Ce n'était qu'un voisin.

/

\- Vous pouvez vous lever Sasuke. Les étudiants ont finit de dessiner les points les plus importants. Si vous voulez vous rhabiller et faire un tour pour voir les dessins, dit la prof, brisant le silence de concentration qui s'était installé dans la salle depuis un long moment maintenant.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il.

Il se redressa, s'étira et remit son peignoir. Il noua la ceinture autour de sa taille et se leva.

Il descendit de son piédestal et passa entre les chevalets pour admirer le travail des étudiants.

Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir ce don. Le don du dessin, du tracé. Il avait l'imagination mais sa main ne suivait pas. Et il jalousait toujours intérieurement, un peu, ceux que le Ciel avait doté de ce don unique.

Il félicita quelques étudiants dont les dessins étaient très réussis, très précis et qui lui ressemblait.

Quand il arrivait au niveau du blond, il fut frappé par son dessin.

Le travail sur le corps était vraiment sublime mais l'intensité qu'il avait mis dans la représentation du visage faisait de son dessin le meilleur de toute la classe. Le cœur de Sasuke sauta un battement, malgré lui il posa les doigts sur la feuille de papier.

\- Ces yeux... Pourquoi tu les as fais si ...

\- Tes yeux étaient tristes. Je les ai représentés comme je les ai ressenti.

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce dessin était tellement superbe, tellement poignant, mais profondément triste. Son corps était beau, le blond s'était appliqué à retranscrire la douceur de sa peau, les courbes, les muscles et les os qui ressortaient.

\- Vous êtes tombé sous le charme de Naruto ? Je comprends, il est l'un des meilleurs en dessin.

Naruto. C'est vrai c'était ça son nom. A présent il fallait qu'il s'en souvienne. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie le nom de celui qui avait réussi à le crayonner en chef d'œuvre.

\- Merci Madame mais je ne pense pas mériter tant de compliment.

\- Ne sois pas si modeste, lança-t-elle au blond, avant de tourner les talons et d'aller voir un autre élève qui voulait lui demander son avis.

Sasuke regardait Naruto peaufiner son dessin, rajoutant les ombres, les estompant au doigt. Il était comme hypnotisé par ses mains qui travaillaient sur la feuille de papier au grain épais.

\- Tu es très beau, finit par lâcher Naruto sans détourner son regard de sa feuille.

Sasuke en perdit ses mots. Il lâcha un rire gêné.

\- Merci, répondit-il seulement.

/

Quand il rentra chez lui, Naruto se sentit exténué. Il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer suite à son cours de dessin. Sasuke lui avait laissé un drôle d'impression, comme une sensation de joie furtive et fugitive insaisissable. Quelque chose qui glisse entre les doigts, qui transporte et qui vous laisse vidé de votre énergie.

Lorsqu'il se laissa tomber dans son canapé son esprit fut happé par sa mémoire. Il se souvenait des lignes du corps de Sasuke qui avait tracé, son odeur quand il était venu près de lui. Sa mâchoire grinçait, il ne tenait pas en place malgré son épuisement.

Il enfila ses baskets de course et descendit de son immeuble, dévalant les marchés quatre à quatre. Il voulait sortir. Il avait besoin d'air.

/

Il ne sait pourquoi il avait fait ça. Pourquoi il avait décider de le suivre. Lorsqu'il la agit vu descendre de son immeuble il avait tout de suite eut l'envie de le rejoindre, de le suivre pour parler avec lui. Les artistes l'intriguaient. Toujours a cause de ce don qu'il n'avait jamais eut et qu'il avait toujours souhaiter acquérir. Il n'avait eu aucun intérêt pour son voisin, hormis lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés dans le parc. Sasuke aimait lire et quand il voyait des gens lire des bons livres, cela le touchait. Il aimerait partager pendant des heures le ressenti qu'il avait eut en lisant tel ou tel livre avec quelqu'un. Et c'est en cela que Naruto avait susciter son intérêt ce jour là au parc.

Sinon la vie sociale n'était pas son truc. Les soirées, les bandes de potes, tout ça ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Il aimait la solitude. Il aimait le silence et l'atmosphère qu'il créait.

Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi à ce moment là il était descendu de chez lui, avec son livre, pour lire sur un banc dans le parc. Il l'attendait ? Il attendait qu'il passe près de lui et qu'il engage la conversation ? Non surement pas. Car il aurait du faire l'effort de parler, l'effort de parler de lui. Ou encore pire, il aurait dû écouter son interlocuteur lui raconter sa vie et cela le fatiguait d'avance.

Il etait juste curieux. Il voulait juste le regarder.

Quand il apparu au détour d'une allée, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, Sasuke plongea sa tête dans on livre, faisant mine de ne rien voir.

Le blond passa devant lui en trottinant, le regard fixé devant lui, haletant puis continua son chemin. Il ne l'avait pas vu ? Si forcément. Alors quoi ? Il l'avait sciemment ignoré ? Pourquoi ?

Il attendit quelques minutes et referma son livre et rentra chez lui.

/

Sasuke était en train de s'endormir en peignoir sur son canapé quand il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Il se leva non sans difficulté et alla ouvrir.

\- Salut. Désolé je te dérange il est un peu tard.

\- Hum. Aucun de problème. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto était prostré devant lui, droit comme un I. Comme celui qui a réfléchi tout la soirée avant de se décider à venir. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Est ce que... Est ce que je pourrai te demander de poser à nouveau pour moi ? Pour des devoirs etc...

Si Sasuke n'avait pas du sang Uchiha dans les veines il se serait surement mis à rougir. Au lieu de ca il se racla la gorge et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Euh bah. Oui d'accord, répondit-il.

\- Tu as vraiment de belles proportions pour le dessin. Enfin voilà, bafouilla le blond.

Naruto se sentait ridicule, impressionné. Sasuke lui faisait perdre ses moyens, lui qui avait toujours beaucoup d'assurance.

\- C'est très flatteur, dit le brun, la voix chaude.

Sasuke s'extasiait devant ce blond mal à l'aise au possible. Les pans de son peignoir tombèrent légèrement sur ses épaules, Naruto chauffait à l'intérieur. Il avait le regard fuyant, il ne pouvait pas le regarder, il ne pouvait pas parler sans bafouiller. Est ce que Sasuke était en train de le chercher ?

\- Bon, je suis désolé mais je suis vraiment fatigué. Je te laisse mon numero et tu m'appelles quand tu as besoin pour tes cours.

\- D'accord.

\- De toutes manières ont risque de se revoir pour ton cours. Puis je suis dans la section histoire de l'art, lança-t-il au blond.

\- Ah d'accord.

Il fit volte face dans son appartement et pris un post-it. Il y nota son numéro et le donna à son voisin.

\- Merci, lâcha-t-il. C'est vraiment sympa de ta part.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne l'aurais sûrement pas fais ça par sympathie. J'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais, enfin ton style. Et la prochaine fois qu'on doit se voir, pour tes cours j'aimerai que tu apportes ton carnet de croquis. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Ah ah, riait le blond. Maintenant c'est moi qui suis flatté. D'accord j'apporterai ça.

Naruto lui fit un sourire rayonnant, comme il savait bien les faire. Sasuke esquissa un demi sourire et lui tendit la main. Naruto l'empoigna.

\- A la prochaine, finit par dire Sasuke.

\- Ouais, Bonne nuit.

Il lâcha la main de son voisin et rentra chez lui.

* * *

N'hésitez à me laisser votre avis dans une review généralement je prends toujours le temps d'y répondre. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Bisous.

Sei'


End file.
